We'll always have camp want to take a leekywa
by allthefandomfic10
Summary: Veronica and Logan become best friends at camp 2 years before Lilly and Veronica become best friends. But nobody knows but them because at camp they're not 09er logan and 02er Veronica there just L and V from camp. Now they have to save their camp in time before an old and possibly new murder make it shut down. will they reconnect? will they save camp? ( set during s1) LoVe


**A.N. other than the camp stuff this is mostly cannon it takes place middle of the school year in season 1 only difference is that Lynn is still alive, so L and V don't reconnect. **

Veronica had a lot off memories at that camp. Its where she made her first best friend, its where she had her first kiss, its where she had her first mutual groping, its where she had her first boy throw a punch to defend her order. Not all precisely in that order but this camp meant a lot to her, and she would be damned if she let it go down without a fight. It was closing under "suspicious circumstances" when V saw this posted online she immediately called up her old camp director to find out what was going on. She had planned to be a counselor this year! ( and sure Veronica "planned" to be a counselor every year after Lilly died and it never seemed actually to come to fruition but still!)

Veronica found out that "suspicious circumstances" actually meant there was an accused murder there 18 years ago that had been uncovered while looking through old documents of the camp and while there wasn't much to go on. She was going to save their camp!

So there she was leaning up against the front of her la baron waiting for Cindy, her old camp director to come open the gate. As she stood there looking up at sign emblazoned with the name "CAMP WEEKELA," she thought back to her first time at camp where she met her first best friend.

-flashback-

Veronica stepped out of the car she was nervous about leaving her parents for the first time, (she was embarrassed that she was nine and spending her first real night away from her parents she had been to sleepovers before but she never actually made it through the night she always called someone to pick her up in the middle of the night.) for two whole weeks no less! She slung her duffle across her back and gripped tightly to her pillow; it was hugged closely to her chest.

Her dad grabbed her sleeping bag and put in a pile with the rest and walked back over to Veronica and knelt beside her "It'll be okay... You can always call us if it gets too much."

her mother knelt beside Keith, "but I bet you'll have so much fun, you'll forget about us."

Veronica shook her head; her pigtails bobbed side to side; she scrunched up her face looked very indignant and said, "mmm mm."

Keith responded, "we set it up so that you'll get mail from us every day, okay?"

A loud voice shouted over the crowd emanating from a senior counselor with a megaphone " last call for parents!"

"Okay we have to leave, but we love you so so much have the best time," Leanne said as she scooped Veronica into a hug.

"Be good okay kid don't do anything I would do and don't make me come have to arrest you" Veronica giggled at that statement and Keith hugged her.

After Veronica's parents had left, she was standing there staring at the camp sign eyes big and for the most part, terrified. She was alone in a crowd of kids of all ages hugging and greeting each other with glee.

That's when he first noticed her she was standing there with her back to him her hair in perfect golden pigtails and a pink and orange summer dress over a purple t-shirt even from behind at the tender age of nine Veronica Mars was the most perfect thing Logan Echolls had seen.

He skipped up to her. She was silent and staring at the sign Logan followed her line of sight "Camp Weekela its such a stupid name its sounds like a dumb way off saying I have to go to the bathroom... I have to take a Weekela."

Veronica's wide eye's moved to him this time they showed both wonder and horror "my dad says stupid and dumb are bad words."

"That's me, king of mischief and master of bad words, stick with me, and ill teach you a lot worse than dumb and stupid," he said shining that same smirk at least that part about him hadn't changed.

Her facial expression turned to humor and indignation "What you should have said was Camp want to take a Weekela" that would have been much funnier.

Logan burst into a fit of giggles when he finally composed himself he introduced himself "Logan Echolls.''

"Veronica Mars, where are you from?"

"I live in Los Angeles"

"Oh Neptune"

"that sucks cause thats like really far and that means that like we can only be camp friends cause like people always promise to be real friends outside of camp but like when they live really far they never do ya know?''

Her face fell "yeahh I guess that's true but... "like" we don't have to worry about the real world we're at camp I want to take a leekywa now so we don't have to be Veronica and Logan, not real friends or Veronica and Logans from Neptune and LA we can just be Veronica and Logan from camp. in fact we should make a pact right now! that we will always be camp best friends and that we're both coming back next year. k." she stood her shoulders squared and her face up. She wasn't nervous about being away from her parents anymore she knew she was going to enjoy these two whole weeks.

Over their time at camp, their pact changed and evolved but it's core still stayed the same no matter what outside forces, at camp they were Logan and Veronica from camp. and from that point on at camp, they were joined at the hip.

-flashback end-

This is going to be a tough case to work mused veronica.


End file.
